


Dr. Feel Good

by TrickrTreason



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Stripper AU, written in like 15 minutes for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickrTreason/pseuds/TrickrTreason
Summary: Stripper au loosely based on a Tumblr post wondering where Herbert got his rolled up stack of money.





	Dr. Feel Good

Dan wandered into some club as he did when he was lonely, with Herbert around his chances of dating and having his girlfriend leave him while still breathing is an incredibly slim chance. At least the man couldn't do away with his one night stands, doing cheap tricks in even cheaper motel rooms.

Dan found himself drawn particularly to one club in on west end. The lights were a bright pounding pink and the upbeat club music was practically causing the street to shake. It looked like a place were Dan could just live and forget, two things he found himself longing for as of late.

The club was as loud and smoky as any other but had the distinct factor of a long stage with poles reaching out on three sides. It wasn't what Dan expected but after around three rum and cokes he was grateful he could be there for a show.

  
He lounged luxuriously in his hard wooded chair in front of the stage, watching listlessly at each pretty man and woman strutting out, dancing and then leaving-usually with significantly less clothes. He was mostly bored by the show, listening to the music mainly and nursing his drinks. Sure the people were gorgeous but they lacked the certain something he looked for.

Dan stares off into space until he saw a puff of green. Not any green but the damned green of reagent that haunts him in sleeping and waking hours. Dan couldn't help but to snap to attention. From the black curtain revealed a well curved pale leg, black stiletto boots clacking harshly with the floor. From one leg there was two, then a body. Short and malnourished, a long glittering lab coat and black tie flowing in the artificial wind. The ravenet had steel grey eyes illuminated by sparkling eyeshadow and full black inked lips.

He spun and rolled his shoulders, lab coat falling to the ground revealing his smooth pale back. Dan thought about what it might be like to bite the man's shoulder's when something caught his eye. A strange scar on the man's shoulder, it was so odd and yet familiar. When the man turned back round was when reality hit and Dan sobered up too quickly.

Herbert has the same scars as the man on stage, as well as eyes and hair and general facial structure.

But those eyes, that face. As steely and calculating even underneath the glitter and makeup. He looked out at the crowd of adoring people tucking dollar bills into his neon green panties as if they were just future corpses for him to cut up and play with their entrails. And that last thought shouldn't have sent shivers of pleasure through Daniel's body but at this point in the night he merely assumed he was put through the twilight zone.

Herbert climbed off the stage, black stilettos making his pale legs look longer than they had any right to before placing himself in Daniel's lap, wrapping his ankles around Dan's legs. Trapping him. He stared down Dan as he often has in their work before placing a rough black lipstick kiss against Dan's neck.

"Go home, Dan," he growled in a low sultry tone.

And Dan couldn't help but oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thanks for reading this. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
